


梦游求欢《难言之隐》（3）

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: “以后别再借伞给别人了。”





	梦游求欢《难言之隐》（3）

“昨晚在你床上的人，是Loki吧？”

Thor终于明白自己为什么如此嫉妒Gary了。若omega是圆滑诱人的狐狸，那这个刚分化的小alpha就是条锋芒毕露的毒蛇，他们是同类。

“是。”Thor没有搪塞，他直接承认了，“别以为你分化了就可以插手成年人的事。”

“知道你输在哪儿么，哥哥？”Gary突然换了称谓，悠然的语调让Thor绷紧了神经，“你只想着占有Loki，只对他有情龘欲之爱。”

“但我不一样，”Gary看着alpha犹疑不定的面色，“亲情、友情……只要一切能留在Loki身边的角色，我都能接受。”

“说什么废话，”Thor冷笑，“你只是在一败涂地后给自己找台阶罢了。”

“我败了吗？”Gary晃着脚丫反问，“是你的爱太狭隘了，Odinson。”

他在成为alpha之前就喜欢着Loki，这喜欢无关欲望，而是只想在omega心中占有一席之地。

无论Loki会和谁分分合合。Gary看着再一次落荒而逃的金发alpha，我永远都是他愿意张开羽翼的软肋。

Thor的脚步声惊动了警觉的omega，Loki一直没睡，睁着疲惫又担忧的绿眼睛望向alpha。

“那小子没事，明天我找人去换门锁。”Thor闷闷地答，坐在床边低着头，“我被花坛磕到了腿，撞门的肩膀也淤青了，你怎么不关心我？”

Loki又默默地看了alpha一会儿，起身下楼找医药箱。

“不用……”omega半蹲着握住Thor的小腿时，他反倒不好意思了起来，“这点伤还不用上药。”

“你不就是想让我这样么？”Loki的语气很淡，像他们的每一次调侃，“门的事不用管，我买了保险。”

“果然是守财奴啊，”Thor下意识跟着打趣，半晌才从omega似笑非笑的眼神里察觉出不对劲，“你什么意思？”

“该问的人是我吧，”Loki慢吞吞地投下重磅炸弹，“你喜欢我？”

操，fandral说得对，这omega早就看穿他了。Thor在心里头脑风暴，出口就只有一个慎重的“嗯”。

“这两天想通的？”Loki低头收拾药箱，随即盘腿坐回床上。

“嗯。”Thor又想夺门而出了，这不仅和omega的年长和阅历有关，Loki实在是聪明过头了。

“还不打算说？”

当然是要先彻底坦诚了才能告白，于是Thor点点头，又“嗯”了一声。

“那就当这事没发生过吧。”Loki的表情不知是失望还是松了口气，omega背对着Thor躺了下来，居然真的打算睡觉了，“你才多大啊，我就不糟蹋你的纯真感情了。”

“我很快就20了！”深知Gary耳朵很灵，Thor连发火都压低嗓门，“我没想逃避，只是要先……”

“什么理由都和我无关。”Loki话术精妙，不说拒绝也没有接受，“我让一半床给你凑合，再烦就滚沙发上去。”

清醒着也愿意一起睡？

Thor愣了愣，身体比大脑更快服从了，宽阔的胸膛离omega的后背极近。

“Loki……”alpha软了语调，几乎是在omega的耳边哀求，“你到底想要我怎样？”

“你是个挺有魅力的alpha，不用自我怀疑。”Loki的语气像是在哄小孩儿，“但我不想冒险和大客户的儿子搞在一起……”

“这也不是理由，Loki。”Thor凑近他通红的耳廓，Loki背对着他，但他知道omega总是嘴硬心软，“哪怕你不会原谅我，我也会对你坦……”

“别对我说这些，Thor。”也许是被铺天盖地的信息素影响，Loki自己都不愿承认说了这种蠢话，“我没精力再维持一段关系，只想找个各取所需的alpha。”

该死，要是Thor变成个玩弄感情的混蛋，一定是他的责任。

“你就非要显得自己像个混账？”alpha顿了顿，赌气般从背后箍住了Loki，“我真的……”

“别说下去，Thor。”Loki再一次打断了他，沙哑的嗓音里全是颤抖的脆弱，“我不会改变主意，你闭嘴……”

他不会把一个年仅19岁的alpha规划进未来，Thor也只是偶然闯进他生活的天之骄子。

“好，我不说了。”Thor沉默半晌，眼底被omega削薄的肩胛刻得生疼，他抬了抬手，最终还是从背后搂住了Loki，“至少……别推开我。”

“我也推不开！唔……”alpha温热干燥的掌心摁着Loki的小腹，以磨人而强势的力度慢慢向上游移。Loki下意识想躲开，背后却是alpha的胸膛。

“真正的混蛋可不会在alpha怀里发抖，叔叔。”Thor的动作带着怒气，性龘暗示十足的称呼让omega从面颊红到了耳根，“教教我，怎么各取所需？”

“你果然还是那个该死的……啊！”Loki抓着枕头向床边挪，被alpha俯身压趴了下去，热硬的巨物正随着体重往臀龘缝里蹭，“唔别、嗯！别直接进来……”

“我还没这么急色，Loki。”Thor狭促的低笑让omega直接埋起了脑袋，醒着的Loki敏感太多，Thor几乎能用手指就让他高潮。

omega怎么躲都只能被箍在alpha怀里呻吟，Loki迷迷糊糊地听见塑料拆封的声音，刚想问Thor是不是蓄谋已久，那根几乎能捅穿他的阴茎就直接干了进来。

“哈啊！慢点……Thor唔！”Loki被顶弄得说不出话，磕磕巴巴地呜咽呻吟，Thor总是把他的腰捞起来腾空，缺乏锻炼的omega根本扛不住这样猛烈的撞击，“嗯唔、please，我不年轻了……”

年长者几近撒娇的求饶让alpha更加兴奋，这一夜的性事终于得到了回应，Thor几乎能听见自己血管跳动的声音。

“你叫得连Gary都能听见，Loki。”Thor肌肉隆起的胳膊紧搂着Loki，omega无法抗拒年轻俊美的肉体，更对那双暗蓝的眼睛束手无策，“他心爱的叔叔被我压着干……”

“别太嚣张，哈唔……”Loki眼圈红红地缠住了alpha起伏的腰杆，Thor像头小狮子一般把他浑身都啃了个遍，独占欲爆棚地趴在omega身上时有种孩子气的性感。

真该死。Loki抓着alpha的金发高潮，然后跪趴着被重新肏穿，嘶哑颤抖地推着Thor结实的大腿轻叫。他发胀的小腹被青年宽大的手掌轻轻罩着，能隔着肚皮感觉到深埋的性器。

“你这样看着真性感。”Thor把虚脱的omega一起拐进浴缸，洗掉了Loki身上最后一丝属于其他alpha的气味。他向后靠在omega怀里耍赖，眯着眼看Loki一脸无奈地在自己头上揉出泡沫。

“我说好了要照顾你啊，小混蛋。”Loki打了个哈欠，用热水把Thor浇得半晌睁不开眼睛，“白天老实点，别怪我不给你面子。”

Thor难得没有回嘴，他在温柔乡里沉得太深，居然没有注意过父母回国的时间，原来只有短短一周了。

如果Loki再次梦游，而只有Gary这个刚刚分化的小alpha在他身边……

要是Frigga和Odin晚些回来就好了。Thor忍不住这样想，却在后来为自己的侥幸自责了很多年。

Loki是从自己隶属的风投公司接到消息的，Odin突发旧疾，紧急包机回国治疗，却几乎连恩爱的妻子frigga都快认不出了。

“你也不用管odinson家的儿子了，”负责人摆了摆手，对坐立不安的omega说，“只是个20岁不到的半大小子，迟早被董事会剥得骨头都不剩。”

他得见到Thor。Loki模糊地“嗯”了一声，抓起外套离开了公司。

omega一走进玄关便闻到了酒味，Thor的信息素原本是浅海和麦秆的味道，现在却变得晦涩辛辣。Gary不在，也许是为了避开情绪不稳的魁梧alpha。

“别用这种眼神看着我。”Loki安静地坐在Thor身边，alpha低着头，所有神色都被散落的金发挡住。

“希望这是你在接管集团前最后一次酗酒了，”Loki轻叹一声，握住了青年的手，“我没见过自己的父亲，不过……想要一个拥抱吗？”

Thor慢慢收拢了掌心，年长的omega便把他抱进了怀里。Loki的姿势有些别扭，胳膊只能环住Thor的腰背，但高大的alpha只是安静地靠在omega的颈窝，像是在狂风巨浪中终于找到了归宿。

“Loki。”“嗯？”

“我想在离开之前……对你坦白。”Thor深吸了一口气，才缓缓说了下去。“我一直知道你的梦游症，从来这里第一天开始。”

“你怎么……”Loki愣了愣，退后一些看着Thor。他想起那些晨起时的酸软和湿漉，脸色红一阵白一阵。

“责任在我，”Thor的道歉无可指摘，alpha眼底青黑满面胡茬，像被淋湿的小狗般蹭着Loki的掌心，“我才是清醒的那个……但我没有拒绝你。”

我该打他一拳，或者干脆报警。Loki看着Thor任人宰割的颓废模样，嘴边伤人的话居然怎么都说不出口。

他已经在地狱里了。

“我们都有责任，”Loki硬邦邦地开口，“你才19岁，怪我没管好自己。”

可那双蓝眼睛里的光还是暗下来了。

“我要走了，frigga还在……”Thor顿了顿，终于轻声问了出来，“我们不会再联系了，对吗？”

“我和奥丁还有合同，记得吗？”Loki恨极了自己模棱两可的圆滑嘴脸，“现在应该由你接管了。”

“好。”Thor难看地笑了笑，眼神难过悲伤到Loki误以为他落了泪，“这段时间谢谢你。”

我再也不是“小王子”了，可你依旧……不要我。

Loki恢复了一成不变的生活，他替Gary办了住宿，无言地看着小alpha委屈赌气地整理行李。

“周末还是能回来的啊。”Loki无力地安慰了几句，他不只是怕梦游症再次发作，Gary对自己的心思也日益显著，而omega依旧学不会如何拒绝，只能放逐自己。

也许他并不是做不到，Loki在工作的间隙出神，他可能仅仅只对Thor予取予求。

omega重新开始试图治疗自己的梦游症，他试过定闹钟半夜叫醒自己，也试过更多药物，若非医生不建议Loki把自己绑在床上，也许他真的会这么做。

“我承受不了第二次了，”日进斗金的银舌头坐在诊疗室里，翻来覆去只说得出这一句话，“为什么会这样？”

医生合上笔帽，没有再写下更多的药单。

“去见见他吧，laufeyson先生。”

Loki继续浑浑噩噩地工作忙碌，偶尔开车和Gary去沙滩散心，小alpha没那么粘人了，但依旧会在omega晚归时气鼓鼓地等在客厅里。

“我已经三十一岁了啊，”Loki已经快要忘记去年夏天的日子了，“已经过了想要孤独终老的年纪了。”

“别自欺欺人了，叔叔。”Gary幽幽地拆穿了他，“我又不会告诉Thor·odinson你有多想他。”

Loki面色日常地端着牛奶钻回书房，仿佛根本没有听见Gary的话。

第二年夏天也快要过去时，风投公司出了问题。Loki都来不及意识到自己失业了，潜逃海外的法人便已经卷走了所有的投资，包括Loki和odin签下的那一份。

这对odinson集团而言不是什么大损失，但也足够惊动锋芒毕露的继承人了。21岁的alpha成为人人趋之若鹜的新贵，而Thor的确再也没联系过Loki。

年轻人忘性大，也许早就不记得他了。omega总是这样提醒自己，以免还抱有不切实际的期待。

Loki本以为会有集团的司法团队来和他交涉，但银舌头等了半个多月都没任何动静，自嘲Thor真是对自己比之不及，宁愿把这么多钱都打水漂也要避嫌。

然而就在一个极其平常的傍晚，失业的omega穿着黑毛衣和紧身裤出门去酒吧时，看见了站在门前院落里的alpha。

Thor把他漂亮的金发剃短了，Loki觉得有些可惜，但不得不承认alpha显得强势冷肃了许多，严谨的西装居然被21岁的青年穿得十分稳重。

“看来我拜访的不是时候。”Thor同样也在打量Loki，猛兽般睥睨猎物的视线让omega浑身僵硬。

他的“叔叔”依旧十分俊朗漂亮，黑发柔软地散在露出领口的锁骨上，宽松毛衣下肌理饱满，紧身长裤却显得男人十分削瘦高挑。

也许是更漂亮了。

“不……我也没有非要出去。”Loki转身重新开了门，垂着眼帘让Thor进去，“稍等，我去打个电话。”

Thor坐在客厅的沙发上，隐约能听见omega低声说话的声音。无非是晚上爽约的道歉，还有频繁出现的名字“Julie”。

“这原本是准备给你的集团司法部，”Loki拿着几份文件坐在另一侧沙发上，隔着茶几递给了Thor，“应该足够追责立案的了。”

alpha的手背上分布着淡青的纹路，Loki依旧垂着眼睛，却想起一片毛茸茸的金色。而他印象里热情莽撞的小子，也终于成了深沉的商人。

“Julie是谁？”Thor跳过了最浅薄的寒暄，看着猝不及防抬起头的omega，“你的女朋友？”

“还不是……不是。”Loki咬住舌尖，莫名被Thor盯得有些心虚，“只是最近走得比较近。”

Thor淡淡地“嗯”了一声，好像Loki才是年轻11岁的那个，被提溜着领子训话。

“你的父亲……”“能走动了。”

“那我走了。”他们又相对无言地坐了一会儿，Loki直到Thor起身时才想起自己连杯水都没有给他，“下雨了，给我把伞吧。”

omega迷茫地看看窗外，想的却是alpha没有说“借”，应该是真的不会因为还伞再有联系了。

“没有伞，”Loki闷闷地开口，终于显露出几分刁钻的脾气，“我借给别人了。”

“玄关上就有一把。”Thor仿佛在这两年里丢了不少情商，执拗地忽视了Loki的小心思。

“我说了，没有伞。”Loki微微拔高了语调，像只炸了毛的狐狸，“你想走就淋雨！”

Thor看了他一眼，真的转身走进了雨幕里。深色西装直接淋湿贴在alpha宽阔的脊背上，风把玄关的门重新关上。

他们是真的错过了。

Loki怔怔站了一会儿，抓着伞快步走了出去。但当omega走出前院时，看见alpha正拿着一捧蓝色的矢车菊往回走。

“你都拿着伞怎么不撑？”Thor紧抿着嘴，像是计划出错后的恼羞成怒，他把那捧花往omega怀里一塞后撑开了伞，“我本来想把它随便送给过路的人，不是特意买给你。”

“然后呢？”Loki吸了吸鼻子，眼眶被雨水浸得通红，“看来你只在路上碰见了我。”

“我已经走到终点了，Loki。”Thor低下头，温热的唇隔着微凉的雨水，“以后不要再把伞借给别人。”


End file.
